Warriors: A New Dawn - Dark Skies
by Melissa McClain-Stark
Summary: TBA
1. Allegiances

**RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

MISTYSTAR - gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY**

REEDWHISKER - black tom

 _APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW_ (pale tortoiseshell she-cat)

 **MEDICINE CAT**

MOTHWING - dappled golden she-cat

 _APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE_ (gray tabby she-cat)

 **WARRIORS**

MOSSPELT - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

BEECHFUR - light brown tom

 _APPRENTICE, SQUIRRELPAW_ (pale ginger tabby she-cat)

MINTFUR - light gray tabby tom

OTTERHEART - dark brown she-cat

PINEFUR - very shorthaired tabby she-cat

 _APPRENTICE, STARLINGPAW_ (black-and-ginger tabby tom)

RAINSTORM - mottled gray-blue tom

 _APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW_ (pale, mottled gray-and-white she-cat)

DUSKFUR - brown tabby she-cat

MINNOWTAIL - dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT - mottled gray tom

 _APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_ (tabby-and-white she-cat)

MALLOWNOSE - light brown tabby tom

SNEEZECLOUD - gray-and-white tom

 _APPRENTICE, BLIZZARDPAW_ (snowy-white tom)

NETTLEFUR - dark brown tabby tom

ROBINWING - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

COPPERPELT - dark ginger she-cat

GRASSPELT - light brown tom

TROUTSTREAM - pale gray tabby she-cat

RUSHSTORM - light brown tabby tom

HOLLOWSHADE - dark brown tabby tom

MOSSYPEBBLE - brown-and-white she-cat

 **QUEENS**

GRAYMIST - pale gray tabby she-cat (mother of Smokekit, a black-and-white tomkit, Ashkit, a smoky gray she-kit, Berrykit, a pale ginger-and-white she-kit, and Echokit, a silvery-gray tabby she-kit)

ICEWING - white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Honeykit, a dappled golden tabby she-kit, and Flintkit, a dark gray tom with a single white foot)

PETALFUR - gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Mallownose's kits

 **ELDERS**

SWALLOWTAIL - dark brown tabby she-cat

STONESTREAM - gray tom

DAPPLENOSE - mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL - ginger-and-white tom

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER**

BRAMBLESTAR - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY**

SQUIRRELFLIGHT - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

JAYFEATHER - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **WARRIORS**

DUSTPELT - dark brown tabby tom

 _APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_ (dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

SANDSTORM - pale ginger she-cat

CLOUDTAIL - long-haired white tom

BRACKENFUR - golden-brown tabby tom

 _APPRENTICE, CHERRYPAW_ (ginger she-cat)

SORRELTAIL - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

THORNCLAW - golden-brown tabby tom

BRIGHTHEART - white she-cat with ginger patches, missing one eye

SPIDERLEG - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL - light brown tabby tom

GRAYSTRIPE - long-haired gray tom

 _APPRENTICE, MOLEPAW_ (brown-and-cream tom)

BERRYNOSE - cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL - small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER - gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 _APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW_ (very pale ginger she-cat)

CINDERHEART - gray tabby she-cat

POPPYFROST - tortoiseshell she-cat

FOXLEAP - reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD - white she-cat

TOADSTEP - black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL - dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT - dark brown she-cat with paralyzed hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE - very pale gray tom with black stripes

IVYPOOL - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

DAISY - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

MILLIE - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Snowkit, a white tomkit with green eyes, Robinkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Stoatkit, calico tabby she-kit with a stub for a tail)

WHITEWING - white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Brindlekit, a pale tabby she-kit, Ravenkit, a black tomkit, Webkit, a gray tabby tomkit with a tan underbelly and ears that curl inward, and Mottlekit, a mottled black-and-white she-kit)

DOVEWING - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Bumblestripe's kits

 **ELDERS**

PURDY - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER**

BLACKSTAR - large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

 **DEPUTY**

ROWANCLAW - ginger tom

 _APPRENTICE, FLEETPAW_ (gray tom with a single white leg)

 **MEDICINE CAT**

LITTLECLOUD - very small tabby tom

 _APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW_ (white she-cat with tortoiseshell splotches and black feet)

 **WARRIORS**

OAKFUR - small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT - black tom

 _APPRENTICE, SPARROWPAW_ (brown tabby tom)

SNOWBIRD - pure-white she-cat

RATSCAR - dark brown tom with long scars across his back

IVYTAIL - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

TOADFOOT - dark brown tom

CROWFROST - black-and-white tom

KINKFUR - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

OWLCLAW - light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT - gray she-cat with black feet

 _APPRENTICE, MISTPAW_ (spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat)

SCORCHFUR - dark gray tom

TIGERHEART - dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT - cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE - black she-cat

 _APPRENTICE, DEWPAW_ (gray she-cat)

FERRETCLAW - cream-and-gray tom

NUTBEE - brown tabby she-cat

NEWTTUFT - long-haired ginger tabby she-cat

 **QUEENS**

TAWNYPELT - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Jaggedkit, a black-and-white tomkit, Mintkit, a spotted gray tabby she-kit, Runningkit, a gray-and-white tabby she-kit, and Woollykit, a gray tomkit)

APPLEFUR - mottled brown she-cat, expecting Oakfur's kits

OLIVENOSE - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Blackstar's kits

 **ELDERS**

SNAKETAIL - dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER**

ASHSTAR - gray she-cat

 **DEPUTY**

HEATHERTAIL - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT**

KESTRELFLIGHT - mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers

 **WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER - dark gray tom

NIGHTCLOUD - black she-cat

WHITETAIL - small white she-cat

WEASELFUR - ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING - brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL - dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

DEWSPOTS - spotted gray tabby she-cat

WILLOWCLAW - gray she-cat

EMBERFOOT - gray tom with two darker gray paws

BREEZEPELT - black tom with amber eyes

SEDGEWHISKER - light brown tabby she-cat

THISTLEHEART - long-haired white she-cat

SUNSTRIKE - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

WHISKERNOSE - light brown tom

BOULDERFUR - large pale gray tom

 **QUEENS**

FURZEPELT - gray-and-white she-cat, expecting Boulderfur's kits

 **ELDERS**

TORNEAR - wiry gray tabby tom

 **CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

SMOKY - muscular gray-and-white tom who lives at the horseplace, Floss' mate

FLOSS - small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace (mother of Socks, black tomkit with white paws, Trisket, a ginger she-kit, and Whiskers, a silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes)


	2. Prologue

Bramblestar stood at the opening of his den, the dark tabby leader casting his dark amber eyes out onto the camp slowly awakening as dawn slowly climbed the horizon. It hadn't been very long since the Great Battle. The soft breaths of Squirrelflight sleeping in his nest brought him back to the present. He could hear several cats rustling about. He poked his head out of his den before the rest of his body followed after him, slinking down towards the fresh-kill pile.

He was greeted by Dustpelt, his voice was rough and grating as though he'd been screaming for weeks. The dark tabby tom looked no better than Sandstorm. Bramblestar had noticed that she and Dustpelt had been spending almost every waking minute together. After all, their mates had died in the battle. The dark brown tabby tom moved dip his head at Dustpelt, although the other tom didn't seem to notice very much. Sandstorm padded up, barely acknowledging the ThunderClan leader. "Bramblestar," It was Jayfeather.

He turned towards the blind medicine cat. "Jayfeather, any word from StarClan?" The tabby tom questioned the medicine cat. Jayfeather wore a look of distress almost, like he'd something he hadn't wanted to see.

"It's not good, Bramblestar." Jayfeather motioned for the tabby to follow him. The gray tabby medicine cat led the way into the medicine den.

"What is it?" He asked, low enough that no cat passing by would hear.

Jayfeather gave a heavy sigh before he faced Bramblestar. "StarClan sent me a prophecy or omen, I can't be sure." The tabby said shaking his head. "Upon the day the winds show their true power, a surrender shall bring an age of hunger and a new life." He recited the prophecy almost perfectly.

Bramblestar looked away at the damp stone wall that made up the medicine den. "Wind? Does that mean WindClan is the trouble?" Jayfeather shook his head.

"I don't know. What I do know is the other Clans should know, even WindClan." Bramblestar sighed.

"Ashstar doesn't seem like the kind-"

"Bramblestar, we may be allies, ThunderClan and WindClan, but there's a reason we have separate territory. We aren't best friends. You need to remember that as a leader."

Jayfeather glanced at the opening, Squirrelflight was coming their way. She seemed to have gained weight since the battle, Jayfeather had his suspicions.

"What is it?" The dark ginger deputy asked. Jayfeather looked to Bramblestar, giving a reassuring nod.

"Bramblestar can tell you while your hunting, I have to get my herbs ready for the half-moon gathering tonight." The gray tabby said.

Squirrelflight looked pointedly to Bramblestar. "Has StarClan sent you a message?" She asked. She knew all too well that both the leader and medicine cat were close to StarClan. It was their job as guides to the Clan. Even as a deputy, they sometimes received word from StarClan. However, Squirrelflight hadn't gotten any word from them. Did that mean she wasn't meant to be deputy?

Bramblestar led his mate from camp, his amber eyes looking over the terrain. Everything had been quiet since the battle, it worried him. They hadn't had trouble from ShadowClan and WindClan, this new prophecy made him believe that Onestar was up to something.

"Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight's voice was soft, almost as if she were worried.

"Jayfeather had word from StarClan, a vision from the way he talks." He finally spoke. They were a good ways from camp and nearing the WindClan border. He heard a faint rustling across the border.

It was eerily quiet before a black tom with bright amber eyes appeared with two other cats. "Well if it isn't the Thunder-rats."

"Breezepelt." A gray she-cat appeared behind him.

"Ashstar," Breezepelt's ears flattened briefly before he stepped aside.

"What brings ThunderClan to linger around our borders?" The gray, WindClan leader questioned.

Bramblestar bristled at her tone. "We're just marking the borders," the tabby tom said. He was definitely unsure of WindClan's new leader.

"What happened to Onestar?" Squirrelflight questioned suddenly, her ears twitched towards the patrol.

The cat that spoke next was Ashstar. "He passed shortly after the battle, his wounds were too severe." The she-cat said.

Squirrelflight dipped her head. "I'm very sorry." The tabby deputy sounded solemn as she spoke.

Bramblestar lashed his tail. "We've been meaning to catch a patrol of yours. We must talk, I've scented and seen your cats in WindClan territory." The dark brown tom stiffened, his lips drawing back to show the sharp teeth.

"We haven't done a such thing!" Squirrelflight snarled, her solemn attitude was gone now.

Ashstar lashed her tail, teeth bared at Squirrelflight. "Are you calling me a liar? It hardly seems fit you get to call anyone out." Ashstar hissed.

"Enough!" He moved to step forward but it was too late. Ashstar had already leapt at Squirrelflight and the dark ginger she-cat could only lash out. She had enough strength to bat the gray leader aside but Ashstar retaliated. The two were brawling, claws unsheathed.

Bramblestar blinked for only a second, trying to leap into action but two against four was not something he was looking forward to. Breezepelt bared his teeth at Bramblestar, pelt bristling but he didn't make a move on the ThunderClan tom.

Ashstar stumbled back, Squirrelflight lashed out at the gray she-cat, Ashstar got a lucky hit in. Bramblestar leapt at WindClan she-cat but it was too late. Squirrelflight twitched in Ashstar's jaws before she went still. Bramblestar tackled the gray she-cat, his claws tightening her neck before his teeth met the soft flesh there and the same was repeated with Ashstar as it had happened to his mate.

Breezepelt attacked then, Bramblestar lurched backwards. His tail lashed as he stared at Breezepelt and Leaftail. They dragged the gray leader away into the silence leaving him with Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight?" He was too late, her body was already growing cold.

Bramblestar's wail filled the air, as did the words of the prophecy that Jayfeather had spoken. Upon the day the winds show their true power, a surrender shall bring an age of hunger and a new life


End file.
